helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Page Outline Reference
This page is used to reference on how the various pages are basically set up. Member Pages Information Box The Information box at the side is an example of where to put the main profile picture and assorted information. The main profile picture used in the information box must be the most recent official picture of the member. Beginning At the start of the beginning paragraph of the members page put their name in bold and after in parenthesis put it translated to Kanji, then their real name in Kanji (if they are using a stage name), and then when they were born and where. ''Examples'' *'Tanaka Reina' (田中れいな, real name 田中麗奈, born November 11, 1989 in Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan) is one of the sixth generation members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. *'Michishige Sayumi' (道重さゆみ, born July 13, 1989 in Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan) Follow this with a quick introduction of the member which would include when they joined Hello! Project, what groups they are/were part of (what generation), whether or not they were/are a soloist, their current status in Hello! Project, what year they graduated from their group or H!P, future plans they have, and etc. ''Example'' *'Li Chun' (simplified Chinese: 李纯; traditional Chinese: 李純; pinyin: Lǐ Chún; born January 11, 1988 in Hunan, China), better known in Japan as Junjun (ジュンジュン) is a Japan-based Chinese singer. She was announced to be joining as an eighth generation member of Morning Musume on March 15, 2007. Along with Linlin, she is one of only two members in the history of Morning Musume that is not of Japanese origin. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Kamei Eri and Linlin. 'OUTLINE' The full outline of the page goes along the lines of what is set up below: Biography Put Year Here Be sure to accelerate down on the years, i.e. 1997 at top and 2013 towards bottom of page. Information in this section should concern main events for the member such as when they joined, graduated, joined a group, starred in a special movie or play, etc. Profile The member's main profile goes here. *(Birth) Name: 'the member's name and kanji/hiragana translation goes here. *'Stage Name: 'if the member has a stage name, it goes here with it's kanji/hiragana translation. *'Legal Name: 'if the member is married, their legal name goes here. *'Nicknames: 'nicknames the member has are listed here with kanji/hiragana/katakana translation if applicable. *'Birthdate: 'the birthday of the member goes here in the following format: Month Day, Year (age ??) *'Date married: 'if the member is married, the date of their marriage goes here. Example: July 3, 2009. *'Family: 'if the member is married, the names of their family members go here. *'Birthplace: 'the place of birth of the member goes here in the following format: City, Prefecture/Province, Country. *'Blood type: 'the member's blood type goes here. *'Height: 'the member's height in centimeters goes here. *'Status: 'the changes in the member's status in a group goes here. Examples: Hello! Project Status, Up-Front Agency Status. **year.month.day: changes in the member's status i.e. Member, Graduated, Maternity Leave, etc. *'Years in Group: '''the number of years the member has been in a group goes here. If the member hasn't been in the group for a year, then "years" can be replaced with "months". Example: '''Years in Morning Musume: 9 Years. *'Group Color: '''the color that the member had in the group is put here in bold in that color. If the member is graduated, the "former" can be added in front of the group name. Example: '''Former Morning Musume Color:' Light Green. *'Eastern Zodiac: '''the member's Eastern Zodiac sign goes here. Example: Snake, Ox, Dragon, etc. *'Western Zodiac: the member's Wester Zodiac sign goes here. Example: Virgo, Cancer, Libra, etc. *'Hobbies: '''the member's hobbies go here. Examples: collecting things, texting. *'Special Skill: ' a special skill the member might have goes here. Examples: Can play without sleep, math. *'Motto: ' the member's favorite saying, signature saying, or motto goes here. *'Favorite words: 'the member's favorite words to say go here in quotation marks with kanji/hiragana/katakana translation and english translation if applicable. Example: "OtsukaReina (おつかれいな; ''good work)". *'Other details: '''other details about the member should go here. Examples: Favorite Season, Favorite colors, Charm point, Strong point, Weak point, Audition Song, Favorite Food, Disliked Food, etc. *'Favorite Hello! Project member: 'the member's favorite member within Hello! Project goes here. *'Favorite song: 'the member's favorite song within Hello! Project goes here. *'Hello! Project Groups: 'Hello! Project Groups, Subgroups, Concert Units, Shuffle Units, and other groups the member participated in go in this area with their own list. **Group (Year-Year) **Group (Year-Present) Discography The list of albums, singles, collaborations, digital downloads, and unreleased songs done by the member go here. Albums *Year.Month.Day Title of Album Here (Kanji Translation Here) Singles *Year.Month.Day Title of Single Here (Kanji Translation Here) DVDs *Year.Month.Day Title of solo DVD here (Kanji Translation Here) Singles Participated In The songs from Hello! Project the member has participated in upon release go here. As so: Name of Group Here * Title of song here Works The list of Movies, Television, Theater, TV Dramas, Musicals, Radio, Internet, Commercials, Concerts, and DVDs the member has been in go here. As so: Movies *Year.Month.Day Title of Movie (Kanji Translation Here) additional information here, i.e. name of character TV Shows *Year.Month.Day Title of TV Show (Kanji Translation Here) additional information here, i.e. number of episodes starred in Publications The list of Photobooks, Calendars, Essays, and Books the member has been in or written go here. As so: Photobooks Solo *Year.Month.Day Title of Photobook (Kanji Translation Here) Group *Year.Month.Day Title of photobook (Kanji Translation Here) Essay Books *Year.Month.Day Title of Essay Book (Kanji Translation Here) Trivia *Put any accurate, confirmed, and un-biased trivia about the member here. This should always be at end of page. Gallery In this section, you can insert excess images of the member. Please insert only 1 picture per month. If a member Hello! Project has more promotional pictures than the length of their page (ex. Michishige Sayumi), place their promotion images in the slideshow. Preferably, this section should be used for images outside single and album promotions, like Concerts and Events, but if you must insert them due to page length, please keep them in reverse chronological order. Use Slideshow to minimize excess use of space. Have the slideshow in center format and 400 pixels wide. Below is a sample from the Suzuki Airi page. Img20130305083508486.jpg|March 2013 Img20130124063533076.jpg|January 2013 AIRI909-00b0a.jpg|November 2012 BUONOPIZZASA1.jpg|August 2012 Img20130201174138843.jpg|January 2012 200px-aririii4.jpg|January 2003 Total Sales Count Only put this here if the member is a soloist. Honorary Titles Honorary titles of the member like if they are the youngest member or Leader are put here. External Links/External Sites Links to the websites, blogs, youtube accounts, or articles about the member go here. As so: *Link Name Pages To Use As References *Niigaki Risa *Goto Maki *Matsuura Aya ---- =Group Pages= Information Box The Information box with picture at the side is an example of where to put the main group profile picture and assorted information. The main profile picture used in the information box must be the most recent official picture of the group. Beginning At the start of the beginning paragraph of the group's page put their name of the group in bold and after in parenthesis put it translated to Kanji, then put any translation or alternate spellings of the name if possible. ''Examples *'''Morning Musume (モーニング娘。, Mōningu Musume), sometimes referred to as Momusu (モー娘。) or Momusume (often in tabloids, news, モー娘。), is the lead group of the Hello! Project. *'Berryz Koubou' (Berryz工房, literally "Berryz Workshop"; sometimes romanized as Berryz Kobo or Berryz Kōbō) Follow this with a quick introduction of the group which should include (if information given): when it was created, why it was created, who is in it, how many members, how many records have they sold, detail on what their group name means, and etc. ''Example'' *'℃-ute' is an all-female Japanese pop group within Hello! Project. The character "℃" (degree Celsius) is substituted for "C" in notation for the purpose of expressing ardor—the hyphen does not have any meaning in particular. The proper pronunciation for this group in Japanese is kyūto (キュート) with pitch accents on both "ū" and "o". They have sold over 974,040, copies in Japan alone. ℃-ute's highest selling single is Aitai Aitai Aitai na with 49,686 copies sold and their lowest selling single is Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko with 19,830 copies sold. 'OUTLINE' The full outline of the page goes along the lines of what is set up below Members Put the current members and generations like so: Current Members * Put Member name here (Kanji Translation; Color the member wears) Put if they are leader here. Example: Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ; Light Pink) Leader Generation (Year) Be sure to accelerate down on the generations i.e. 1st generation is at top, tenth generation is towards the bottom. If possible, be sure to write how the members of this generation joined. *Name of member here Former Members Put the members that have graduated the group and what generations have graduated here as show below. Simply list the members in chronological order if there aren't generations in the group. Generation (Year) *Put member Name here (Kanji translation; Color the member wore) (Graduated: Date; if they were a leader or not and what years they were a leader) i.e. Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子; Dark Purple) (Graduated: April 15, 2001; Leader 1997.09.08-2001.04.15) History Put Year Here Be sure to accelerate down on the years, i.e. 1997 at top and 2012 towards bottom of page. Information in this section should concern main events for the hroup such as when they formed, releases, lineup changes, disbanding, etc. Activities Outside Japan If applicable, a description of their activities outside of Japan goes here. Discography The list of albums, singles, collaborations, digital downloads, and unreleased songs done by the group go here. For more singles and albums go to link to the group's discography page Best Albums *Year.Month.Day Title of Album Here (Kanji Translation Here) Singles Other Singles *Year.Month.Day Title of Single (Kanji Translation Here) (Featured group name) Compilations / Other *Year.Month.Day Name of Group - Title Complication Album (Kanji Translation Here) (#(track number) title of song) DVDs *Year.Month.Day Title of DVD (additional information) Publications The list of Photobooks, Calendars, Essays, and Books the group has been in or written go here. As so: Photobooks Group *Year.Month.Day Title of Photobook (Kanji Translation Here) Collaborations *Year.Month.Day Title of Photobook (Kanji Translation Here) Essay Books *Year.Month.Day Title of Essay Book (Kanji Translation Here) Works The list of Movies, Television, TV Dramas, Musicals, Radio, Internet, Commercials, Concerts, Magazines, Theater, and DVDs the group has been in go here. Movies *Year.Month.Day Title of Movie (Kanji Translation Here) additional information here, i.e. number of episodes starred in TV Shows *Year.Month.Day Title of TV Show (Kanji Translation Here) additional information here, i.e. number of episodes starred in Trivia *Put any accurate and unbiased trivia about the group here. Awards & Recognitions Put any awards and recognitions the group has won here. *Year.Month.Date Name of the award and where it was won. See Also Other pages directly related only to the group go here in a list. Example: *to Discography page *to list of concerts Total Sales Count Put the sales count of the group here. As so: External Links/External Sites Links to the websites, blogs, youtube accounts, or articles about the group go here. As so: *Link Name Pages To Use As References *Morning Musume *Berryz Koubou *Buono! ---- =Single Pages= Pages To Use As References *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Happy☆彡 :Note: The first cover image of a single must be in 200px, while all videos must be in 220px. This rule is ignored if there is more images and videos combination than overall page content. ---- =Album Pages= Pages To Use As References *Fantasy! Juuichi *Best☆Kirari *Dai ② Seichouki ---- =Concert Pages= Information Box If possible or if it's based off of a single group's concert, make a mini information box like the one at the side. Pictures all should be 250px max. And photo's listed below should have stated what it is a picture of in description if it is i.e. poster cover, DVD cover. Beginning At the beginning of the page description, it should have the concert name in bold and then after, put in parenthesis with italics, the title of the concert translated into Kanji (and if possible add a semi colon after the Kanji and put the translation). ''Example'' *'Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~' (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011春 新創世記 ファンタジーDX ～9期メンを迎えて～; 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~) Additional information after the name is put should be added (if given): the time of year, first appearances, absences, graduations, guests, as well as which concert tour it is. Be sure to put when the concert was on and when the DVD of the concert was released, separately as Month Day, Year. ''Example'' *'Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~' is Morning Musume's 2011 Fall concert tour, and is the last concert tour of Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai. 5th Generation members Ogawa Makoto and Konno Asami appeared as guests at the concert Pages To Use As References *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" Category:Help